headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural: The Devil in the Details
"The Devil in the Details" is the tenth episode of season eleven of the demonic television series Supernatural, and the 228th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Thomas J. Wright with a script written by Andrew Dabb. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, January 20th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Craig Matheson - Co-producer * Jerry Wanek - Co-producer * Serge Ladouceur - Co-producer * Nancy Won - Consulting producer * Todd Aronauer - Producer * Robbie Thompson - Co-executive producer * Brad Buckner - Co-executive producer * Eugenie Ross-Leming - Co-executive producer * Eric Charmelo - Co-executive producer * Nicole Snyder - Co-executive producer * Andrew Dabb - Co-executive producer * Robert Singer - Executive consultant * Eric Kripke - Executive consultant * Phil Sgriccia - Executive producer * Jim Michaels - Co-executive producer * Jeremy Carver - Executive producer * Pablito C. Tancinco - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4X6260/T1319260. * Co-executive producer Eric C. Charmelo is credited as Eric Charmelo in this episode. * Producer Todd Philip Aronauer is credited as Todd Aronauer in this episode. * Actor Mark Sheppard] is credited as Mark A. Sheppard in this episode. * This is the eleventh episode of Supernatural directed by Thomas J. Wright. It is his second episode from season eleven. * This is the twenty-ninth episode of Supernatural written by Andrew Dabb. It is his third episode from season eleven. * This is the sixth episode of Supernatural where Colin Ford plays a young Sam Winchester. Allusions * Lucifer makes an off-hand reference to relocating to Los Angeles where he will solve crimes for a living. This is a reference to the TV series Lucifer, wherein the Devil actually does come to Earth and solve crimes in Los Angeles. * Rowena makes a reference to Fifty Shades of Grey in this episode. Fifty Shades of Grey is an erotica novel written by E.L. James and published in 2011. It was adapted into a film in 2015, directed by Sam Taylor-Johnson. Quotes * Sam Winchester: I'm ready to die. And I'm ready to watch people I love die. But I'm not ready to be your bitch. .... * Dean Winchester: Where's Sam? * Crowley: Oh, don't worry about Sam. * Dean Winchester: Oh, I'm sorry. Have you met me? .... * Sam Winchester: So you did all that just to... to what? Jump my bones? * Lucifer: Literally. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Devil in the Details" at the Supernatural Wiki ---- Category:2016 television episodes Category:Thomas J. Wright Category:Andrew Dabb Category:Craig Matheson Category:Jerry Wanek Category:Serge Ladouceur Category:Nancy Won Category:Todd Philip Aronauer Category:Robbie Thompson Category:Brad Buckner Category:Eugene Ross-Leming Category:Eric C. Charmelo Category:Nicole Snyder Category:Robert Singer Category:Eric Kripke Category:Philip Sgriccia Category:Jim Michaels Category:Jeremy Carver Category:Pablito C. Tancinco Category:Jared Padalecki Category:Jensen Ackles Category:Misha Collins Category:Mark Sheppard Category:Ruth Connell Category:Emily Swallow Category:Colin Ford Category:Lisa Berry Category:Valerie Tian Category:Mark Pellegrino Category:Christopher Logan Category:Rachelle Gillis Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified